Unexpected
by animefreak245
Summary: A girl who has been through a lot. A girl who has three secrets that will change lives. She only has two friends. Now with someone attacking the school and her two best friends and one of her secrets lives are in danger she needs to break the laws before she looses her love if she can stop being stubborn and find out her feelings for him...
1. Ivy the rebel

**Me: Hello everyone, so I have no idea how stupid I am for not writing this sooner because I have been in love with the Vampire Academy books for years. Even though I REALLY want there to be another book because even though I love the ending to me it just didn't seemed finished. Now if anyone here has read any of my other stories you know that I have a short temper when it comes to people not realizing that this is fanfiction so I can do whatever crap I want on here that doesn't violate the rules of this website and I also don't care about flames but I will retaliate if you do post flames on here (if you don't believe me look at my Naruto story 'We Will Show You'). So yeah, as usual with me I want to be in the story so I am going to be doing an OC and I will try to keep the peoples personalities as close to the book as possible. And I will have more than one story with this book since there are so many guys I love in the books. So anyway please enjoy!**

?'s P.O.V:

"Do you have any idea about what you have done in the past seventy two hours?" Kirova screamed at me. Of course I knew what I did these past three days. I'm the one who did them though she doesn't care about that since all she is doing right now is repeating everything I know at me. The past three days I have cause five fights to break out, four of which I was in the other was just to see Jessie get beat up, I threw a party in my room which ended up with school property destroyed and students having a massive hang over the next day, and almost blew up three classrooms trying to get out of class early. It has been a slow three days.

"Hey I've done worse and not once have I been kicked out of this place. Plus do you know how bad security inside this place is. It's a wonder how some of these people are pregnant yet. You're lucky I am not doing that. So can we finish this up? I got places to be." Kirova glared at me before sending me off with three weeks of detention. She knows I am right about her never going to be kicking me out of school. My name means too much. It just shows how being royalty and the last person in your 'royal' family can do for you. I stepped outside feeling the cold early winter breeze hit me. Nothing can make this moment better.

"Hey Iv-y, wait for m-e!" A voice sang making me laugh. Alright almost anything can't make this better. Mason ran to me with his big goofy grin plastered on his face. The first thing I always notice about him is his blue eyes. He is pretty cute although not exactly living up to royal standards or that's what the 'queen' told me. I never really talk to him unless it's flirting when I get the chance. It's not like I actually like him or anything or that he likes me. It's just I do that to mimic his friend Rose who I think he has a crush on.

"What's up cutie," I ask with one of my best flirtatious voices. "If the school sees you hanging out with me they think we are planning to blow up the whole place." He laughed. Mason loves starting stuff just like I do so it's not that hard for the school to think we are planning something.

"Well I heard what you did. I have to say I am very impressed by your work."

"I see, so I guess you want an autograph or _something more_." He smiled knowing that even though I am just saying something more doesn't mean I am actually going to do it. I am not like some people here again unlike Rose I talk not do. I never really talked to her nor do I ever plan to.

"I can't believe they haven't expelled you yet. How much trouble did you get into?"

"Three weeks of community service. Nothing I can't handle besides do you actually think they would expel the only heir to the Falvia family? Especially since I am not assigned a guardian they won't kick me out knowing if I do I will get killed since they don't have a brain in their skull to actually let us fight."

"Have you been hanging out with Christian again?" I laughed. Of course he knew I hang out with the most dangerous guy in school sometimes. Christian really isn't that bad once you get to know him. He is like a big brother to me.

"Come on Mase, you know that he isn't as bad as everyone says he is. Aside from his immense ego he is pretty fun. Not in a dirty way."

"Come on, there is a dance tonight." Mason said. "I know you hate them but you have to go. There is a bunch of us who are going to sneak off to Eddie's room. They won't mind if you come." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks. You know that if I go to one of those stupid dances all that is going to happen is a bunch of people are going to be talking to me while giving me looks of sympathy when all they are going to be doing later is stabbing me in the back. I rather just hang in the attic with Christian or hang out in my room. I got to go. Just remember if you get bored of them you know my place is always unlocked for you." I gave him a quick wink before I headed off to my room.

The place isn't that crowded today since everyone is getting ready for the dance. I never understand why people want to go to those stupid things. It's just going to be a bunch of people trying to do dirty stuff with their clothes on. It disgusts me how people can do that or watch it. I rather be in my room besides there. I walked in to the moroi dorms seeing a bunch of girls in the lobby doing final checks before their dates showed up. I rolled my eyes heading upstairs. I headed up to the final level of the dorms. I opened up the only door there to see my room. It isn't much just a twins sized bed covered in red sheets, a simple dark wood desk that has books on it and a picture, a flat screen tv, a closet full of clothes with a full length mirror by it, and a window.

I went over to the picture on my desk real quick smiling a little bit of the memory before it quickly faded. I looked over my planner trying to see if I finished all of my homework. Although I am rebelling against this school I am actually trying to keep my 4.0 GPA. No one really knows about how I am such a nerd. I don't really like school that much. Only some of my classes spark interest. Plus if I keep my grades up the 'queen' might actually let me escape from the vampire world.

I walked over to the mirror. Boys here say I am one of the hottest girls on campus even though I don't have the figures the girl guardians here have. I am tall with dark blue eyes, brown hair with blood red tips (my side bangs also have the blood red tips), I have as much color as someone like me could have, I am wearing a black miniskirt with a red camisole under a black jacket and three inch knee length boots. Yeah I can kind of see why they say I am one of the hottest girls on campus. I don't abuse that power like some people do. I just flirt with a couple guys before walking off single. I would never actually do anything with them. I send that message as loud as I can. My phone rang interrupting my thoughts. I look at the number. Anger started boiling up inside me. I answered it knowing full well that I am in for another lecture.

"Well, well I haven't heard from you in a long time. How long has it been since you called? A month? I must have done something really bad to see your name on my phone." I teased.

"Iviera," the familiar voice said. God I hate it when he calls me by my full name. "You are so close to being shipped to me."

"You sound disappointed. You don't want to be stuck with me? I don't know if I should be offended or not."

"Keep on acting like a wild child you will be spending the rest of your life living with my family. How would your parents feel if they saw you act like this-"

"Don't you dare bring that up! You don't know anything about my family. You don't know anything about me. I didn't even know you existed until two years ago. Yet when _it_ happened you couldn't have cared less. You didn't even come to their funeral. You never even tried to get to know us so don't start acting like you do."

"Iviera, you don't under-"

"For God's sake my name is Ivy! And don't say I don't understand! You don't understand." There was silence on the other line.

"I'm sorry," He said in his calm manner. "You're right I wasn't there to help you. I didn't get to know you guys. I didn't go to their funeral. But I had other things to do. I am not like you. I have duties to other royal families. That's why I couldn't do all those things. Don't blame me for doing something I can't control." That's when I hung up. I hate him. I don't get why he has to be so calm about everything. He could get his partner to cover for him while he was gone. I looked out my window seeing everyone heading towards the dance. Mason came into view waving at me. I waved back before I closed my window and flopped onto my bed in a quiet sleep. Maybe I will crash the party I heard Jessie is planning next weekend.

**Me: Tada! Now I usually have people call me by my characters name for whenever you guys PM me or review so call me Ivy. If you read my other stories you can tell this character is totally different from my others. I guess I wanted a bit of a change. Please review and I will write the next chapter after I finish rereading Frostbite for about the tenth time (I almost cry every single time whenever he dies). And as usual NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


	2. Partnership

**Me: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I finished the book! Now my guess is the reason only three people have read this story is because it's one chapter 'cause I have written plenty of stories with OCs and all of them have turned out pretty good so fingers crossed it's because of that. Now school starts next week for me so I might not update that much. Just a heads up! Enjoy!**

A week later in lunch…

"Did you seriously have to drag me to watch you feed on some old lady?" I asked Christian after we left the feeding area.

"Come on Ivy you know you like her no matter what you say." Christian joked whipping the rest of the blood off his chin. I don't like to watch others feed. I don't know how the novices can. Although the process is fairly quick it still gives me this weird feeling.

"I only like to see how crazy she is. It's humorous. Besides she's old, I would think for someone like you that you would want some younger blood."

"Younger blood is good but blood is like fine wine. It gets better with age. Besides you shouldn't be talking about crazy. You're insane." I rolled my eyes. Christian always says that. I just think he requests her behind my back because he is creepy that way. Now it's my turn to feed.

Today I have a middle aged man. He smiled at me already high.

"Hello Princess," He said. I can already tell he is close to his limit. None the less I'm hungry and I don't want to have conversations with the feeders. He realized that giving me a good angle at his neck. My hunger showed on my face as others do when they are about to feed. Then I bit his neck.

In the cafeteria…

"Hey you're the Ivy girl right?" Rose Hathaway asked sitting down next to me. I just looked at her. I never imagined her coming to talk to me or me talking to her. She is basically the most notorious girl in the school with as many guys as she hooked up with in her life. I heard she hasn't lost 'it' yet but she has gone far with some guys. She is one of the hottest girls in the school and everyone knows why. Every girl (besides me) wants to look like her and all the guys want to do her.

"What's it to you Hathaway?" I asked. She clearly is annoyed by my attitude. People would think that we would get along since we are a lot alike. At least that's what Mason says. I don't believe him about that.

"I heard you were going to crash Jessie's party tonight. I have a way that can ruin him. I know that something happened last year with him. It's time to fight back. What do you say?"

"Depends on what I get for working with you. I mean I don't mind messing with him. I can do that any day. If I am going to work with anyone I am going to be given some payment. I don't come cheap." She looked like she already figured that out. Mason probably told her about my little fee. I have worked with people before. Ever since I worked with Mia trying to set her up with Lissa's ex I set up a price system that goes up with the amount of fun or preparation I take to do the job. I usually get hired by the novices to smuggle their drinks in school. I usually get about fifty dollars for simple jobs but when it comes to stuff like finding blackmail it can go up to the hundreds for what for and how much they need.

"Alright so here's the plan," She whispered some things in my ear. I smiled after she's done.

"Wow Hathaway, I didn't know you could come up with something like that. Just because it sounds like so much fun I am not going to charge you. I'll see you at the party." I stood up leaving the cafeteria. I chuckled. This is going to be fun.

**Me: Now the next chapter is going to be better I promise. I just needed to write a chapter that will help set up the party. So yeah…review please and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


	3. party crasher

**Me: Hey guys long time huh? Sorry schools been interesting and I don't really remember what I was going to write before so I am just going to come up with something on the spot and see where that goes. So anyway enjoy!**

This plan is brilliant. My dress is red with a black veil over it and a black ribbon under the chest. The dress goes a little above my knees and my shoes are black three inch heels. My make-up is perfectly done with black eye shadow and my lips a dark red. My hair is perfectly curled to the tip. My finger nails are black. I look totally hot. No one expects me to go there. No one even knows why I hate Jessie but either way no one is going to expect what is going to happen there. My phone lit up. I picked it up. It's a text from Rose.

_Where are you? The party has been going on for an hour now._

**Don't worry I am going to be there soon. If I showed up too early or even on time everyone would know something is up.**

_Everyone is going to know something is up when you show up here._

**Trust me they won't. I'll be there soon.**

_You better._

I put my phone in my purse with the volume all the way up. I look in the mirror one more time. Seeing there is nothing else that needs to be fixed I walked out. Everyone is at Jessie's party. It's the party of the year. If something embarrassing happens to you at this party no one will forget. For a week there is talk about who had the most drinks, who hooked up with who, who was the best dressed, who was the worst, what gossip there was, and what the most embarrassing moment for someone. Almost everyone goes. Those who don't either are scared if they are going to do something stupid or have a reason not to go. This is my second time going out of my four years of high school.

The quad is empty since everyone is already there. The sun is about to rise and the air is chilly. It's late, around six am. I walked to the male moroi's dorms. I took a deep breath, put on my best bada** smile, and walked in. The loud music stopped. All the eyes are on me. Most of them were shocked about my appearance here, some were of awe of how I look, and one was smirking. I turned to look at Mason who stood there more shocked then anyone. I gave him a wink before I turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Someone get me a drink and keep playing the music. I'm here to party." Everyone shrugged and the music started playing. Christian came to me with a cup of who knows what.

"Didn't expect to see you here Ivy." He said.

"Neither did I." Mason said walking to us. He crossed his arms looking as serious as possible. "What are you doing here Ivy? I know you aren't here because you just wanted to go to parties. You aren't a party person. I've been trying to convince you for years to go to one." He knows me too well. I know this was going to happen. Hathaway and I already planned every step out.

"Come on Mase, you know that I don't do what people expect me to do. I haven't been to a party in two years so people don't expect me to come here." He was silent for a few moments before he sighed clearly accepting defeat thinking nothing of it. "Now if you can excuse me I want to have some fun." I pushed my drink to Christian. "I don't drink that. For crying out loud where's the soda?" I walked off to the snack bar. I glared at it when I got there. The snack bar isn't even a snack bar. It's a feeders bar. There are about ten, five of each gender. Their necks are all bloody no one can tell where the bite marks are. Sloppy idiots. I grabbed some napkins, got them wet and gave them to the feeders. "Clean up and go. You don't want to be here when these guys get drunk. Or else you will probably die."

"Why don't you leave them alone, Ivy? You know they won't leave no matter what you say." A familiar disturbing voice asked. I glanced at Hathaway. She nodded saying it's time. I turned around putting my flirtatious smile on.

"Hey Jessie," I said in my sexiest voice. "It's been a while since I've seen you. You look hot like usual." It's true he's extremely hot. He's wearing a long polo shirt that is a little open under a black suit jacket and slacks. The classy look he always wears for parties.

"And you look sexy as ever. Tell me have you had a drink yet?"

"Plenty," I stepped forward putting my hands on his chest. "You know Jessie, I was wrong back in our freshmen year. I was thinking we can go….make up in the other room." He showed his sexy smile.

"Lets' go, I know the perfect spot." He put his arm around my waist leading me away. I glanced in Hathaway's direction giving her a thumbs' up behind my back. I walked past Mason and Christian. Their faces look extremely shocked that I'm with Jessie. We walked into a room. Jessie locked the door. It's a nice, small, velvet room with white carpet, there's a couch in the middle and a nightstand on the left side. A fish tank is right by the door filled with three big turtles. I quickly grabbed one. It doesn't seem to mind I'm holding it especially since it's a snapping turtle. I sat down on the couch putting the turtle in between two parts of the couch. _Remember the plan Ivy. Don't let him distract you from it._ Jessie started walking towards me with that same smile that haunts me in my nightmares. He pushed my down smacking his lips on to mine very aggressively. _Come on Ivy find an opening. _Jessie pulled back.

"Take it off," He commanded.

"Close your eyes," I said teasingly. He did as I told him. I grabbed the turtle and put it in his pants. His eyes popped opened. "Surprise you son of a b****h." He jumped off me opening the door into the crowd of people screaming. I walked next to Rose laughing hysterically with everyone else as Jessie dropped his pants showing his underwear, reach down in his underwear, and pull out the turtle. At this point there are about ten people on the floor laughing. Jessie turned too red to be healthy, grabbed his pants, and ran upstairs to his room.

"Oh my god Ivy that was amazing!" Christian laughed. "I should have never doubted you!" He fell to the floor. I looked at Mason who is shaking his head, smiling, trying so hard not to laugh.

"My lord I should have known that's what you were going to do." Mason chuckled.

"And you are in so much trouble." Everyone stopped laughing. No one but me knows that voice. The crowd slip into an aisle for him to walk towards me. Mason stepped in front of me. The man stopped. "Move away, she's my sister."

"Is he really you're brother? Who is he?" Mason asked.

"Dimitri Belikov, my half-brother. Although he doesn't deserve that title." I said. "He treats me like a child and he practically killed my parents."

**Me: hahaha shocking but I always planned for him to be the half-brother so anyway please review. NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU!**


End file.
